Ne Te Préoccupes Pas
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Sirius e Remus vão para a praia. Hermione tem vários segredos, mas eles vão sendo revelados. Mas por que se preocupar? Ela tem grandes amigos a apoiando. Rated T. HGxRW
1. Chapter 1

**Ne te préoccupes pas**

* * *

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione x Ron

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é da J.K. Rowling. Só a trama é minha.

* * *

Capítulo Um

A noite estava fresca apesar de ser verão. Hermione estava sentada no batente da janela pensando em sua vida. Tinha vinte e três anos e agora trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento dos Mistérios. Era uma Inominável. Morava na Sede da Ordem com Harry, Ron, Draco, os gêmeos, Lupin e Sirius. Os mais novos e os mais velhos também trabalhavam no Ministério, como Aurores. Os gêmeos ainda tinham a loja no Beco Diagonal.

Por causa do trabalho de Aurores, Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius e Remus sempre viajavam e raras eram as vezes em que todos estavam em casa. Moravam juntos desde o fim da Guerra. Muitos haviam morrido, entre eles o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Ginny e o Sr. e a Sra. Granger. Draco havia se juntado a eles no começo da Guerra, dizendo que não concordava com o Lorde Voldemort e que tinha sido ameaçado por seu próprio pai.

Ela tinha certeza que só estava viva naquele dia por morar com seus amigos, que a apoiaram quando ela precisou, porque Merlim sabe que ela teve uns pensamentos ruins nos meses que seguiram a morte dos seus pais.

Naquela noite todos estavam em casa. Como que por milagre aqueles que trabalhavam no Ministério conseguiram tirar férias de duas semanas. Não que eles quisessem, não! Todos amavam o trabalho, mas já faziam três anos que todos eles não tiravam férias.

Quando acabaram de jantar Hermione começou a lavar a louça, era seu dia, enquanto os homens conversavam, rindo alto de algumas piadas.

- Por que você não usa mágica pra limpar a louça? Afinal você é uma bruxa, lembra? Para que usar o método trouxa?

Hermione terminou rápido de lavar a louça e passou pelos homens indo em direção da sala, com lágrimas nos olhos. Agora, no parapeito, olhando para o céu ela respondia, para si mesma, a pergunta que Ron tinha feito. "_Porque me lmebra dos meus pais."_

- Herms? - Hermione se virou e viu Ron parado perto dela com uma expressão de culpa. - Desculpa, eu não sabia que era por causa deles. Eu sou um idiota. Me desculpa?

- Mas... Como você sabia?

Ron deu uma risadinha baixa olhando para o chão. Voltou a olhar para ela e respondeu. - Legilimens. Sua mente está muito aberta Herms... Desculpa por isso também.

Hermione o olhou e lhe deu um fraco sorriso. - Você sabe que eu sempre vou te perdoar Ronald. Você sabe também que não é culpa sua eu estar assim. Eu só... Sinto muito a falta deles as vezes. - Ela disse com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente.

- Shh... Vem aqui... - Ele se aproximou mais e a abraçou, fazendo carinho nas costas dela. - Eu sei o que você está querendo dizer. Eu também sinto falata dos meus pais e da Ginny, mas sabe de uma coisa? Eles não iriam querer nos ver tristes, você não acha?

Hermione se afastou de seu peito e o olhou. Ia responder mas não conseguiu achar sua voz, por isso só assentiu com a cabeça, abraçando-o até Ron perguntar. - Pronto... Você está melhor agora?

- Estou sim, obrigada Ron. Eu acho que vou dormir.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso, seguido por um beijo na bochecha e um boa noite e foi em direção do seu quarto. Quando chegou no último degrau da escada encontrou Draco.

- Já vai dormir?

- Já, eu estou com um pouco cansada. Talvez tenha sido melhor mesmo tirar essas férias forçadas – a morena sorriu

- Você está melhor? - Draco pousou a mão no ombro dela, para reconfortá-la, parecia estar muito preocupado.

- Sim, já estou melhor sim. Obrigada.

Hermione entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta. Foi em direção do guarda-roupa e procurou um pijama. Mudou de roupa e se jogou na cama. Não conseguia dormir, tinha muitos pensamentos na cabeça para ter sono. Ela pegou seu diário no criado mudo e começou a escrever.

"_5 de Junho de 2008_

_Ele parecia estar tão preocupado... O Draco mudou muito desde Hogwarts. Ele era tão arrogante e egoísta quando a gente se conheceu... Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que ele chegou à Ordem, eu quase azarei ele! Bom, todos quase o azararam, afinal pensávamos que ele iria nos matar. Mas para a sorte de Draco, o Remus não deixou que a gente o azarasse. O Remus foi o único que reparou em como o Draco estava com uma expressão de medo no rosto, tinha deixado a máscara fria cair, contou que ele precisava de ajuda, que tinha visto muitas mortes já, que não queria ajudar o Lorde Voldemort e falou em como seu próprio pai tinha ameaçado-o de morte se ele resolvesse se juntar a Ordem. O mais chocante foi quando ele disse que seu pai havia usado a Maldição Cruciatus nele, só para garantir que ele não os traísse. No começo eu não sabia se podia confiar muito nele, e sempre tentava não ficar sozinha com ele, vai saber se ele não tinha algum plano, não é? Afinal, ele sempre me chamou de Sangue-Ruim e sempre foi maldoso comigo... Mas o tempo passou e nós da Ordem percebemos que ele realmente tinha mudado, ele parecia viver agora que estava na Ordem, nos ajudou a vencer a Guerra e nos contou sobre uns planos do Voldemort. Nunca vou me esquecer do que ele fez depois da última batalha, quando Lucius... Matou os meus pais eu fiquei desesperada, como ele tinha conseguido entrar na Ordem? Eu pensei que meus pais estavam salvos! Eu não tinha pensado que quando o Dumbledore morreu, os feitiços tinham sumido! Eu vi Lucius matando meus pais e levando a varinha na minha direção para me matar. Eu fiquei imóvel e de repente eu ouvi o Draco me protegendo, ele começou a lançar vários feitiços em direção do próprio pai para me salvar! Quando os outros chegaram, viram os dois brigando e eu parada atrás do Draco. Lucius se desesperou quando viu todos ali, ia ser levado para Azkaban com certeza, então ele jogou **a** Maldição Imperdoável contra ele mesmo. Todos nós vimos seu corpo caindo sem vida. Draco se virou e me olhou, eu não conseguia olhar para ele, com receio de ver qual era sua expressão. Ele segurou o meu queixo, levantando o meu olhar, me perguntando se eu estava bem. Quando eu o olhei nos olhos, na vi raiva, no lugar vi preocupação, a mesma expressão em seu rosto que ele tinha hoje quando me perguntou, no corredor, se eu estava bem. Ele realmente estava preocupado comigo naquele dia, lutou contra o próprio pai por mim! Draco, desde aquele dia, não usou mais a sua máscara."_

Hermione fechou o diário e guardou-o de volta no criado-mudo. Reparou que agora estava com muito sono. Dormiu quase na mesma hora que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou com a forte iluminação que entrava pela sua janela. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu que o dia estava lindo, o Sol brilhando forte, esquentando tudo que tocava. Olhou o relógio e viu que já eram nove e meia. Levantou-se da cama e foi até o armário, começou a separar algumas roupas e colocá-las numa mala. Ouviu risos na cozinha e pensou que todos já deveriam estar tomando café da manhã. Tinham combinado e passar as duas semanas de férias na praia, afinal era verão. Terminou de fazer a mala e foi tomar um banho para depois ir tomar café.

- Bom dia!

- Hey! Pronta para a viagem? Não vai desistir não é Herms? Você realmente precisa tomar um sol.

- Obrigada Harry. Não, eu não vou desistir de ir. E respondendo a sua outra pergunta: sim, eu já estou pronta, só vou comer alguma coisa. Minhas malas já estão no hall. Como nós vamos? E agora eu já posso saber para onde a gente vai?

- Herms, eu já disse que vai ser uma surpresa.

- Sirius! Isso não é justo sabia? Eu sou a única que não sabe! Remus... – Hermione olhou para o Lobisomem, olhou-o nos olhos por um tempo.

- Desista Herms, você não vai conseguir entrar na minha mente... Relaxa, você vai adorar a surpresa.

- Hm... Ta. – Desviou os olhos de Lupin desistindo, olhou para Sirius de novo. – Como nós vamos?

- Eu consegui uma Chave de Portal para a gente. Vamos sair às dez e meia.

- E as malas?

- Ah, pode deixar, já pedi para o Monstro as levar para a outra casa.

- Ok...

- Bom, eu vou cuidar de umas coisas... Todo mundo na sala antes das dez e vinte. Quem se atrasar vai ficar hein?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ne te préoccupes pas**

* * *

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione x Ron

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é da J.K. Rowling. Só a trama é minha.

* * *

Capítulo Dois

- Pode abrir os olhos agora Herms.

Hermione abriu os olhos e viu a casa na sua frente. Parecia um mini-castelo. O Sol estava batendo forte nas janelas. Olhou a sua volta e viu o vasto campo verde, viu onde tinha uma saída e se aproximou vendo que era uma passagem para a praia. Voltou e viu que todos a olhavam, cheios de expectativas.

- E aí? O que você achou? – Draco perguntou.

- É simplesmente perfeita! Onde nós estamos?!

- Essa é a Mansão de Verão dos Malfoy. Minha mãe herdou, então era antes dos Black. Nós pedimos para que Monstro limpasse-a. Eu não venho aqui há quase dez anos. Acho que nós vamos ter que mudar um feitiço, hm, Sirius você pode vir comigo, por favor? Hermione viu os dois se afastando, indo em direção da porta e pegando as suas varinhas. Ela tinha uma boa idéia de que feitiço Draco tinha falado. As antigas mansões bruxas geralmente tinham feitiços para não deixar que trouxas ou mestiços entrassem nelas. Ela se virou e começou a andar em volta do mini-castelo, analisando os mínimos detalhes. Era feito de pedra e tinha no mínimo a altura de um prédio de quatro andares. Viu que tinha duas torres e Hermione se perguntou se ali tinha uma masmorra. Com esse pensamento ela se lembrou muito Hogwarts e sorriu.

- Você não quer vê-la lá dentro? Posso te prometer uma coisa, lá dentro é muito mais fascinante. – Draco sorriu para a amiga e a acompanhou até a frente da casa.

Ele não tinha mentido, lá dentro era realmente mais fascinante. A luz entrava pelas janelas deixando tudo muito claro. O clima era agradável, as pedras esfriavam a temperatura elevada do verão. _Imagina como deve ser o inverno aqui!_ No final do hall tinha uma porta que levava à ampla sala de estar. Nela tinha uma grande lareira. Sofás e poltronas espalhadas em volta de uma mesa de centro. Hermione não entendia o porque da lareira. Na extremidade oposta de onde ela se encontrava, na porta que ligava o hall a sala, havia outra porta. Foi em direção dela e viu que era a sala de jantar, olhou para o outro lado da sala e viu outra porta.

- A cozinha. Por que você não sobe e escolhe o seu quarto?

- Vocês estão me mimando muito Sirius!

- É o seu presente de aniversário! Você manda , a gente faz.

- Ron! Olha que eu vou cobrar hein? - Com isso ela voltou a sala de estar e subiu as escadas, viu um imenso corredor cheio de quadros. Neles estavam pintados os antigos donos daquela casa. No final do corredor estava Narcissa. Hermione viu que eles moviam os lábios, mas não ouvia nenhum som saindo de suas bocas. Provavelmente Draco e Sirius tinham dado um jeito naquilo também. Ela entrou na primeira porta, viu que era um banheiro, entrou na segunda porta. Outro banheiro. Foi abrindo as outras portas e encontrou os quartos, um mais bonito que o outro, um cada vez maior que o outro, escolheu o seu quarto e viu que as malas surgiram lá de repente. Era um quarto espaçoso com uma cama no meio dele. Uma grande janela e uma porta no meio que levava a uma varanda. A vista era para o campo da frente da casa. Na parede oposta à cama tinha um grande armário antigo. Era perfeito. Na cama tinha uma colcha verde. _Slytherin_. Ela não se importava, achava aquele verde esmeralda lindo.

- Mi? Nós vamos para a praia. Tá afim de ir?

- Ahn? A tá, já vou descer Harry. - A menina sorriu e Harry saiu do quarto para ela se trocar.

Hermione abriu uma das malas e procurou o biquíni, a canga, os chinelos e os óculos. Se trocou e desceu, passando protetor solar nos braços.

- Vamos? - Disse para os amigos indo em direção da porta, não reparando os olhares que Ron lançava a ela. Andaram até a praia conversando alegremente. Todos os homens estavam com shorts. Uns tinham camiisetas e outros regatas. Hermione tirou a canga e estendeu-a na areia, se deitando em seguisa para tomar sol quando todos foram para o mar.

Tirou os óculos e ficou de olhos fechados ouvindo os gêmeos rindo no mar enquanto jogavam água nos outros.

"_É incrível como eles não mudam. São eternas crianças. Eu me lembro quando nós descobrimos que a Ginny tinha morrido. Só um dia antes nós havíamos descoberto sobre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Nunca os vi tão sérios. Estavam realmente irreconhecíveis. Os dois calados, um o espelho do outro. Eles voltaram a trabalhar na loja e voltaram a viver. Aquela loja fez eles sorrirem de novo, ajudou eles a se recuperarem. E eles me ajudaram a viver novamente."_

Hermione relaxou com esses pensamentos e dormiu com um sorriso no rosto. Quando os homens voltaram do mar, meia hora depois, encontraram-na com uma expressão pacífica, tomando sol.

- Será que ela está dormindo?

- Hm, não sei Harry. Parece que sim.

- Acho que se ela não estivesse...

- Já teria falado com a gente.

- Vamos acordá-la? Acho que ela precisa mudar de posição. Para bronzear por igual, sabe?

- Ela gostou muito de vir para cá. Foi uma ótima idéia de vocês dois.

- Nós só temos boas idéias amigo. Parece até que você não me conhece!

Hermione começou a se mecher. Estava dormindo bem quando começou a ouvir vozes em volta dela.

- Opa, acho que nós a acordamos.

- Ahn? Nossa, - Hermione bocejou – do nada eu apaguei! A quanto tempo eu estou dormindo?

- Meia hora?

- Eu preciso pegar sol nas costas também. - Se virou de bruços enquanto Draco sorria, ele estava certo afinal de contas... - Como foi no mar? Água quentinha?

- Gelada! Muito boa!

- Ron, você parecia uma criança que nunca tinha visto o mar quando você estava entrando.

- Como você sabe? Você estava dormindo! Para a sua informação eu adoro a praia!

- Eu também adoro a praia e nem por isso fiquei correndo com louca para o mar.

- Mi... Você só não foi pro mar porque você ficou com trauma por causa do Torneio Tribruxo o quarto ano. Água gelada, tudo muito fundo. Sabe, você não precisa ficar com medo, nós estamos aqui para te salvar.

- Harry! Isso não é verdade!

- Você precisa enfrentar seus medos e voltar a aproveitar o mar!

- É verdade Herms?

- Não! - Hermione lançou a Harry um olhar quase mortal.

- É verdade! Hermione tem medo do mar!

- Fred! George!

- Você sabe que você devia entrar no mar, e esquecer aquele Torneio, não tem nada mais relaxante do que um mar gelado num dia quente como esse de hoje.

- Não Sirius! Eu não vou! Querem saber? Eu vou voltar. Cansei de ficar aqui! - Dizendo isso ela se levantou e enrolou a canga na cintura. Virou e foi embora, ignorando todos eles. Chegou no seu quarto e resolveu desarrumar as malas. Quando terminou viu que eram uma e quinze. Pegou seu diário e foi para a varanda. Jogou a canga no chão e se deitou nela de bruços, pegando sol nas costas enquanto escrevia.

"_6 de Julho de 2008_

_Eu não acredito que ele contou aquilo! Eu tinha falado pra ele que era segredo! Ninguém além dele sabia que eu tinha morrido de medo de estar naquele lago no Torneio! E agora o Harry contou para todo mundo! Ah Harry! Você mudou muito! Que mais você vai contar? Sobre os 'problemas' que eu tive quando meus pais morreram? Sobre como eu tentei me matar naquele noite? Como eu fui estúpida de deixar a porta destrancada! Bom, eu realmente fiquei grata por ele ter entrado e me ajudado. Acho que se ele não tivesse chegado naquele momento eu teria morrido, mesmo tentando acabar com o sangramento. Ele foi bem rápido para fechar os cortes nos meus pulsos. E foi bem eficiente também, quase não se vêem as cicatrizes neles agora. Mas mesmo assim! E se ele contar?! Argh!"_

Hermione parou de escrever e apoiou a cabeça na canga. Não sabia o que Harry iria fazer, preferia pensar que ele não contaria nada aos outros. Se levantou cinco minutos depois para procurar seu Ipod. Ela simplesmente não conseguia viver sem esses aparelhos trouxas. Pegou-o e viu o horário. _Duas horas._ Não estava com fome. Procurou uma música relaxante e encontrou Lullaby do The Cure. Adorava aquela música. Adorava ouvi-la enquanto lia alguma coisa, a batida da música era extraordinária para ela. Já tinha ouvido tanto que sabia a letra decor.

- Spiderman is having me for dinner tonight – sussurou isso e dormiu.

* * *

N/A: Tradução do inglês:

Spiderman is having me for dinner tonight → O homem aranha vai me comer na janta hoje a noite.

=D


	3. Chapter 3

**Ne te préoccupes pas**

* * *

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione x Ron

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é da J.K. Rowling. Só a trama é minha.

* * *

Capítulo Três

Quando acordou estava na sua cama, com seu Ipod fora de sua linha de visão. _Como vim parar aqui?_ Olhou pela janela e viu que o Sol já estava se pondo. Adorava aquela hora do dia, tanto quanto o amanhecer. Ficou algum tempo parada olhando o céu, entropecida. Até que ouviu seu estômago.

- Hm... Eu preciso comer alguma coisa... - Disse falando com si em voz alta. - Eu preciso é tomar um banho!

Pegou umas roupas no armário e uma toalha e foi em direção do banheiro. Encontrou Sirius no caminho.

- Ah! Você acordou! Vai tomar banho? Nós deixamos esse banheiro só para você. Vamos usar o outro. - Sorriu. - Você realmente deveria entrar no mar Herms. - Hermione abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas Sirius interrompeu-a – É só o que eu acho. - Com isso desceu as escadas.

Após tomar um longo banho relaxante, Hermione desceu as escadas e passou pelas salas indo em direção da cozinha, ignorando quem estava na sala. Ao entrar na cozinha viu que era bem ampla e cheia de armários. Achou a dispensa e procurou por um pacote de macarrão, em vinte minutos estava passando para a sala de jantar com um belo prato de espaguete nas mãos.

Ignorou alguns comentários de Ron, que dizia bem alto da sala de estar, pra Harry, que o cheiro estava bom e que ela podia ter pelo menos oferecido um pouquinho, afinal ela não tinha porque estar brava com ele, ele não tinha falado nem feito nada para ela.

A menina pensou no que Ron tinha dito, era verdade, ele não tinha feito nada mesmo para ela. Sentindo-se culpada, terminou de comer rápido e quando voltou para a cozinha fez um prato para Ron. Foi a sala e deu o prato para ele sem dizer uma só palavra e foi para o hall, para aproveitar o começo da noite olhando para o mar. Antes de sair ouviu.

- É Ron! Sabe que eu acho...

- … Que ela gosta de você!

Com isso bateu a porta, liberando um pouco da raiva que tinha começado a sentir pelo comentário dos gêmeos. _Homens! Argh!_ Andou em direção da praia, não estava tão escuro e as luzes da casa iluminavam bem o caminho, Ao chegar na praia tirou os chinelos e começou a andar, querendo chegar a um ponto iluminado que estava longe dela. - O que será que é aquilo? - Caminhou por quinze minutos até chegar na areia iluminada. Estava fora da propriedade dos Malfoy. Era um _playground_ e tinham algumas crianças brincando ali, sob a supervisão dos pais que estavam mais afastados, no calçadão rindo e comendo. Sentou-se no balanço pensativa enquanto olhava as crianças correndo e brincando. De repente um menino que estava brincando no escorregador caiu de cima dele. A mãe apareceu no mesmo segundo gritando.

- Gérard! Gérard! Mon Dieu! Quelqu'un m'aide! S'il vous plait! Gérard?!

_Hm? Frânces?_

- Urgence! Quelqu'un appelle une ambulance!

- Je suis déjà en train d'appeler! Oui oui...

- Je l'ai déjà appelé! Calme toi Mélanie! Pense à l'autre bébé!

Hermione sabia falar fracês e estava entendendo muito bem o que falavam, viu a mãe grávida acudindo o filho inconsciente. Hermione correu e pressionou o ferimento da cabeça com um pano que ela tinha conjurado sem que ninguém visse.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas madame. Tout va bien se passer.

O menino estava perdendo muito sangue mas felizmente a ambulância chegou rápido. Hermione não deixou de notar que estava escrito "Ambulance" e os paramédicos também falavam frânces. A mãe agradeceu-a e subiu na ambulância indo para o hospital.

O _playground_ ficou vazio depois disso. Hermione começou a andar de volta para a casa, pensativa. Quando estava quase chegando percebeu Sirius e Harry correndo em sua direção. Prestou atenção e pôde ouvir Ron e Draco gritando o seu nome.

- Você está bem? - Sirius foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Onde você estava?! - Harry parecia nervoso.

- Isso é sangue? - Draco estava mais pálido do que o normal.

- Você está machucada? Alguém te feriu? - Ron estava ficando vermehlo, da cor dos cabelos.

Hermione não sabia do que eles estavam falando. Olhou para baixo e viu que sua regata branca e seu shorts estavam manchados pelo sangue de Gérard. Reparou que estava tremendo de frio. A temperatura havia baixado muito. Entendeu a preocupação deles, estava com a roupa manchada de sangue e tremendo, eles deviam pensar que ela tinha sido ferida e agora estava morrendo... Tratou de explicar o que tinha acontecido.

- Ah! Bom... Acho que não precisamos mais te dizer que estamos na França não é? Mas e o menino? Está bem? - Draco já havia voltado a sua cor normal.

- Acho que ele só vai precisar de alguns pontos na cabeça. Mas ele perdeu muito sangue... E como assim estamos na França? Por que ninguém me disse? Em que parte estamos?

- Você não é a única que consegue guardar segredos. Estamos bem no Norte da França. – Sirius respondeu enquanto voltavam para casa. Hermione ainda sentia frio e parecia que nenhum deles (todos de agasalhos) tinham notado, até que Ron tirou o casaco e colocou-o nos ombros de Hermione.

- Obrigada. - Deu-lhe um leve sorriso. Estava muito chocada com tudo que tinha acontecido.

Chegaram rapidamente à casa e encontraram Remus, Fred e George saindo da floraesta, alegres e assustados por verem Hermione naquele estad. Sirius explicou rapidamente aos três a história de Géreard. Quando chegou um casa ela foi direto para o banheiro para tirar o sangue de sua pele. Voltou para a sala meia hora depois e viu todos conversando em volta da lareira, que agora estava acesa. Sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado dela e ficou olhando o fogo por algum tempo. Não soube quanto tempo se passou até ouvir Harry dizer que ia dormir. Olhou em volta e viu que só Sirius estava presente.

- Sem sono? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim. Não preciso nem te perguntar isso, você dormiu a tarde inteira! - Disse Sirius rindo.

- Como eu fui para na minha cama? Eu dormi no chão da sacada e acordei embaixo das cobertas da minha cama! Sem o meu Ipod.

- Quando nós voltamos da praia eu fui te chamar para o almoço. Eu bati na porta e você não respondia, então eu comecei a ficar preocupado e entrei no quarto. Você estava lá, dormindo na sacada, ouvindo uma música muito ruim! - Sirius riu mais um pouco. - Como você consegre dormir ouvindo aquilo? Erh... Qual era o nome mesmo? The Cube... The Crew... The...

- The Cure, Sirius. E Lullaby é uma das melhores músicas trouxas!

Conversaram por muito tempo, sobre muitas coisas. Hermione olhou o relógio e viu que já passava da meia noite.

- Uau! O tempo passa rápido quando eu estou com você Six!

- Posso dizer o mesmo Herms.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir. Vamos à praia amanhã? - Perguntou se levantando da poltrona.

- Sim, sim. Você vai entrar no mar?

- Boa noite Sirius.

- Mas...

- Obrigada por me pôr na cama. Até amanhã. - Hermione subiu a escada e foi para o quarto , cansada. _Onde está o meu diário?! Ah mon Dieu!_

- Sirius! - Gritou.

- O que foi? Aconteceu algum...

- Onde está o meu diário?

- Ahn?

- O meu diário! Ele estava do meu lado quando eu dormi!

- Ah! Aquele caderno? Eu coloquei no criado mudo. O que você tem lá? - Sirius deu uma risada.

- Nada! Tchau! - Quando chegou no quarto foi direto ao criado mudo e procurou o diário. Assim que abriu a gaveta encontrou-o.

"_7 de Julho de 2008_

_Ah! Pensei que tivesse te perdido! Amém Merlim, Amém! Ai Six... Que bom que você não leu isso! Você me ajudou tanto, acho que se você descobrisse o que eu fiz, você não me perdoaria! Ah Sirius! Eu realmente não viveria mais se você não me perdoasse! Você me ajudou tanto! E olha o que eu fiz! Eu lembro o dia em que eu te prometi que eu não tentaria nada contra mim. Você me encontrou no quarto com a varinha apontada para o meu pulso, eu começando a dizer as palavras, você entrou e mandou eu nunca mais **pensar** em fazer aquilo! Disse que tudo ia acabar bem (e acabou). Eu prometi que não faria nada, e você prometeu que não falaria a ninguém sobre o pequeno incidente. Mas eu te traí Six... No dia seguinte eu sabia que você não estaria na Ordem, eu fui para o banheiro e desa vez eu consegui falar todo o encantemento, eu senti o sangue saindo do meu corpo, pelo meu pulso... Eu senti a dor alucinante, eu gritei, eu chorei, eu pedi desculpas silenciosamente para você... Até que o Harry me achou e me salvou... Me desculpa, se você algum dia descobrir que eu fiz isso, por favor, me desculpe."_

* * *

N/A: Tradução do francês:

- Gérard! Gérard! Mon Dieu! Quelqu'un m'aide! S'il vous plaît! Gérard?! → Gérard! Gérard! Meu Deus! Alguém me ajude! Por favor! Gérard!

- Urgence! Quelqu'un appelle une ambulance! → Emergência! Alguém chame uma ambulância!

- Je suis déjà en train d'appeler! Oui oui... → Já estou chamando! Sim, sim...

- Je l'ai déjà appelé! Calme toi Mélanie! Pense à l'autre bébé! → Já chamei! Fique calma Mélanie! Pense no outro bebê!

- Ne vous préoccupez pas madame. Tout va bien se passer. → Não se preocupe senhora. Tudo vai ficar bem.

_Ah mon Dieu! _→ _Ah meu Deus!_

=D


	4. Chapter 4

**Ne te préoccupes pas**

* * *

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione x Ron

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é da J.K. Rowling. Só a trama é minha.

* * *

Capítulo Quatro

Os dia foram passando e Hermione foi sempre a praia, sempre evitando entrar no mar, Quando faltavm cinco dias para eles voltarem a Londres, Harry, Draco, Fred, George e Sirius ficaram tão queimados pelo Sol que eles nem conseguiam se mover que doía. Só Remus, Hermione e Ron estavam passando sempre protetor solar. Eles foram à praia, enquanto os outros ficavam na cama imóveis. Ron estava cansado então ficou na casa dormindo. Antes de ir, Remus chamou Hermione na cozinha. Lá, ele abriu um amário e de dentro saiu um bicho-papão que logo foi em direção de Hermione. Ela olhou-o assustada quando viu ele se tornando uma grande onda negra que estava pronta para engoli-la. Remus foi mais rápido e entrou na frente da menina, logo o bicho-papão se transformou em uma lua cheia e ele gritou "Riddikulus!"

Agora na praia havia um grande silêncio incômodo entre os dois. Já estavam lá há quase duas horas e nenhum falara com o outro.

- Desculpa Herms, mas eu precisava saber se era verdade.

Hermione só assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para o horizonte. Ela estava brava e ele sabia.

- Você sabe que você precisa acabar com isso, não é? Eu não estou falando para você sair correndo agora e entrar no mar. Só... Comece aos poucos. - Disse se levantando. Deu um beijo na sua testa e voltou para a casa.

Hermione não soube quanto tempo ficou ali sentada olhando para o mar. _Eu não quero entra no mar. Eu não quero entrar no mar. Eu não quero entrar no mar!_ Repitia aquilo como se fosse um poderoso mantra. Hermione sentiu as lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos.

- Eu sinto falta do mar. - Ela concluiu com um ar derrotado, abraçou os seus joelhos e apoiou o queixo neles.

- Então você deveria acabar com esse medo.

- Ah Ron! Por que eu tenho tanto medo?! Eu amo o mar! Mas o meu medo é mil vezes maior!

- Você tem todo o direito de ter esse medo! Nós fomos presos no Lago de Hogwarts! Tem todo o tipo de criaturas lá embaixo! O Torneio Tribruxo é uma das piores coisas que existem no nosso mundo! Não sei nem como o Dumbledore permitiu isso! Mas pensa comigo Herms, esse é o mar! Tudo bem que lembra muito o Lago, mas eu te garanto, as únicas coisas que podem ter nessa água, são os peixes! Eu prometo que nada vai te fazer mal. Eu promento Hermione! Se alguma coisa te fizer mal, você pode me azarar, porque se você não o fizer pode ter certeza de que eu o farei! Eu nunca vou me perdoar se você se machucar!

- Você... Vem comigo? - Perguntou ela se levantando e olhando nos olhos azuis de Ron.

- É óbvio que sim Herms! - Ron abraçou Hermione e eles caminharam em direção do mar. Ele sentiu-a estremcer. - Clama, um passo de casa vez. Vem, vamos só caminhar pela água hoje. Você não precisa ir entrando logo na água, vem. - Eles caminharam pela praia por um longo tempo, até Hermione pisar numa concha que estava na areia quebrada, furando assim o pé.

- RON! - Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava pulando num pé só, até cair sentada. Só ai Ron percebeu um pouco de sangue saindo do pé direito da morena. - Ah! Meu pé Ron!

- Herms! Espera um pouco, fica com o pé parado, tem um pedaço da concha ainda, eu vou tirar. Fica parada! - Ron se aproximou de seu pé e começou a tirar a concha.

- Ah! Pára! Ron isso dói! - Hermione começou a chutar o pé em todas direções para impedir que Ron continuasse a tortura.

- Herms, eu preciso tirar! Eu vou tirar rápido, eu prometo! Vai ser que nem aquele curativo trouxa. Ok?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e logo Ron segurou seu pé com a mão esquerda e tirou a concha com a direita. Todo o tempo ficou olhando para os olhos castanhos da morena, acalmando-a. Hermione sentiu um pequena pontada e olhou para a mão de Ron, ele tinha tirado o pedaço de concha.

- Viu? Pronto, pronto. A gente tem que ir logo para a casa e tirar a areia do seu pé.

- Hm, eu não posso colocar meu pé no chão.

- É lógico que não! Hm... Já sei! Sobe nas minhas costas!

- Eu não vou coneguir pular ron, você é muito alto e eu teria que ter os dois pés no chão para conseguir impulso.

- Hm, tudo bem. - Ron passou um braço embaixo dos joelhos da amiga e outro pelas costas dela e se levantou com ela nos braços, como se ela não pesasse nada. - Viu? Sempre há uma solução! - Ron sorriu e começou a andar para a casa. Nenhum falava nada, entretidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

"_Nossa! O Ron ficou bem forte! O trabalho de Auror fez bem para ele! Eu ainda me lembro dele em Hogwarts, crescendo dez centímetros a cada segundo! Há, há! Ele era tão desengonçado e magro! Agora ele é forte e tem tanquinho. Hermione Jane Grange, no que você está pensando?!"_

"_Coitada da Herms, passou por tanta coisa... O que será que ela está pensando? Herms, Herms! Você cresceu Herms! Você está tão mais madura, eu também... Acho que a Guerra fez isso com a gente... Mas você também cresceu... Hm... Como mulher... Ronald Billus Weasley! O que você está pensando!? É a Hermione! A sua amiga! Amiga! Mas... E tudo que já aconteceu entre a gente? Não dá para negar, nós temos uma história."_

- Merlim, o que aconteceu?! - Lupin perguntou olhando para o pé machucado de Hermione. Nenhum dos dois tinha percebido que eles já estavam em casa, nem mesmo Ron que estava andando. Os dois e seus pensamentos...

- Eu pisei em uma concha. - Disse Hermione.

- Coloca ela na mesa Ron, eu vou pegar a minha varinha.

Enquanto isso Ron ajudou Hermione a lavar o pé e colocou-a na mesa da sala. Lupin voltou e jogou um feitiço para limpar melhor o ferimento. Logo falou alguns outros feitiços e o corte se fechou.

- Pronto. Seu pé vai doer um pouco ainda. Talvez só amanhã você não sinta dor nele. - Durante a Guerra todos tinham um pouco de conhecimento dos medi-bruxos, já que os Comensais ou os seqüestravam ou os assassinavam com freqüência.

- Obrigada Remus. - Hermione lhe deu um sorriso enqaunto Remus balançava a mão como que dizendo "não foi nada". Ela se levantou da mesa e colocou o pé direito no chão, se arrependeu ne mesma hora, parecia que a concha ainda estava em seu pé, provocando uma dor imensa. Quase caiu para o lado, mas Ron foi rápido o suficiente para segurá-la..

- Ehr... Eu acho melhor eu te levar para o quarto, ok? - Ron pegou Hermione do mesmo jeito que tinha feito na praia. Começou a subir a escada até que a franja caiu no seu rosto. Ele jogava a cabeça para trás toda hora, mas a franja teimava em voltar ao seu rosto.

- Espera um pouco. - Hermione colocou o cabelo de Ron para trás de suas orelhas. - Viu? Pronto.

Ron colocou-a na cama e perguntou se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Ao saber que não, começou a sair do quarto, mandando ela descansar e dizendo que voltaria mais tarde. Para chamar se precisasse. Assim que Ron saiu, Hermione pegou o seu diário e começou a escrever.

_15 de Julho de 2008_

'eureca, 'tomou, 'cantando avi**sa** 'daquela!

_Eu lembro de quando eu inventei esse código! Tão simples e tão... Eficiente! Muito útil no Departamento de Mistérios, sem mágica, somente lógica do jeito que eu gosto, e um pouco de imaginação! Lembro quando estava escrevendo o código e os meninos pegaram, não entendendo nada do que estava escrito! Acharam que eu estava louca! Somente o Remus entendeu! Ele foi muito esperto! Ainda lembro o que escrevi!_

'Eugênio, 'somente, **ñ**, 'tenta comer queijinho, , 'volume **n** tenta 'deixar, 'deitar, partir

_Adoro esse código! É tão óbvio e as pessoas não entendem! Não conseguem desvendá-lo! Por isso gosto tanto do Remus! Ele é tão... Lógico! Mas o que ele fez hoje passou dos limites... Eu sei que ele só quer o meu bem, mas, por quê? Tudo bem, não é como se eu não fisse perdoá-lo... Sempre vou perdoar o Remus. Ele é um dos meus amigos mais próximos!"_

Hermione dormiu atá a hora do jantar. Ouviu todos falando alto na sala e pensou que os camarões já deviam estar melhores. Lentamente colocou o pé direito no chão para ver se doía. A dor era fraca, ela conseguia andar ainda, então foi lentamente para a porta e depois para a sala. Quando viram Hermione mancando todos correram para ajudá-la, mas Ron foi mais rápido e foi o primeiro a chegar na morena. Harry disse que finalmente tinha encontrado o feitiço que queria, para diminuir as queimaduras de Sol, e a dor provocada por elas. Por isso todos estavam menos vermelhos, com um brozeado bonito até! Monstro apareceu com um estalo avisando que o jantar estava pronto. Jantaram tranqüilamente conversando sobre o passado. No final do jantar Lupin entregou a Hermione um pergaminho.

- Uma mensagem codificada. Divrta-se. - Disse sorrindo.

" 'Voluntário 'cenarista, _ainda_, acha 'gostosa a vontade², do, 'Roque _n_, 'naquela 'otimista, 'economista? 'Voluntária 'cenarista, 'detesta 'verdades 'idiotas de 'aguias, 'fabuloso _lar_, 'combate, 'elementos, químicos... 'Amada² tinha, _a_, 'caixa de camisa, 'elevada, 'debaixo, do 'voador 'cesteiro. 'Vodu 'utiliza, 'conjuros 'vendidos 'certamente', 'ossos, 'outroras², 'abafam, 'irmandades, 'nacionais, 'ciumentas e 'datilógrafas que 'debatem, _para_, 'compactar 'pracinhas verdes, 'colidem 'milhares de 'dados.

_Ass:_ 'Rebelado 'musculoso

_PS:_ _Não_, sou 'tenista que faz gracinha, 'melhor 'documetar. _Não_, 'escave 'tábuas, 'tachas são, idiotas _na, _'camisa clara, 'asteca 'simpática."

* * *

N/A: Tradução dos códigos:

'eureca, 'tômou, 'cantando avi**sa** 'daquela! → Eu tô cansada!

'Eugênio, 'somente, **ñ**, 'tenta comer queijinho, 'volume **n** tenta 'deixar, 'deitar, partir → Eu só não tenho mais vontade de ir.

O grande texto estará no próximo capítulo.

=D


	5. Chapter 5

**Ne te préoccupes pas**

* * *

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione x Ron

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é da J.K. Rowling. Só a trama é minha.

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

A mensagem era clara para Hermione. Mas ela não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Quando tinha lido tinha ficado com uma expressão de descrença no rosto. Até ouviu algumas expressões do tipo "Merlim! O que é isso?!", mas não estava se importando. Aquilo era demais para ela. _Como assim?!_ Quando Hermione olhou em volta viu que estava sozinha na sala de jantar com o pergaminho nas mãos. Ouvia vozes vindo da outra sala. Releu a mensagem.

"Você ainda gosta do Ron não é? Você deveria falar com ele... Amanhã a casa é de vocês. Vou convencer os outros a ir na cidade para comprar mais comida.

Ass: Remus

PS: Não tenha medo. Não está tão na cara assim."

Ela não sabia o que pensar. _Do que ele está falando? Eu não gosto do Ron!_ Mas sempre que pensava isso ouvia uma voz conhecida responder: _É mesmo?_ Era a sua voz quando ela estava no sexto ano, quando ela era apaixonada por seu melhor amigo. Ficou ainda por um tempo pensando no assunto, até que se levantou e resolveu ir se deitar. Passou pela sala mancando e foi avisada por Harry que todos iriam na cidade no dia seguinte.

- Imagina Mi! Você não precisa ir... Fica descansando, o Ron também vai ficar, caso você precise de alguma coisa.

Agora na cama, fitando o teto, ela pensava. _Será?_

O dia logo raiou e Hermione já sentia o calor do Sol nas pernas. Ouvia somente o som dos pássaros cantando, longe, na floresta e também ocasionalmente ouvia alguns resmungos de Monstro no corredor.

- Deixar a casa com um Traidor de sangue e uma Sangue-Ruim! Meu antigos mestres não gostariam!

Assim, ficou sabendo que Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Remus e Sirius já tinham ido para a cidade. _Será que eles vão demorar? Que horas são?_ Ouviu uma leva batida na porta e Ron perguntando se podia entrar.

- Claro, claro. Entra. - Disse Hermione se sentando na cama.

- Bom dia Herms. A galera já foi para a cidade. Eu estava pensando em ir na praia, o Monstro está me deixando louco! Você quer ir junto?

- Sim! … Quer dizer, sim eu quero. Eu vou me trocar e te encontro lá embaixo?

- Ahn.. Ok. - Ron saiu do quarto ainda um pouco assustado pela resposta de Hermione. Os dois pensavam a mesma coisa. _Será?_

Ela colocou um biquíni e foi para a praia com Ron. Sentaram-se na areia e ficaram conversando sobre os seus trabalhos, sobre como estavam cansados e não tinham tempo nem para os amigos, quanto mais para namorados.

- Ha ha ha! Eu não sei como ou outros aurores conseguem! Nós temos tanto trabalho!

- Eu sei! E no meu departamento? Temos que esconder de todos o que fazemos! Não sei como os outro conseguem! E também nós nunca temos tempo!

Riram por mais um tempo até que eles começaram a ficar tristes.

- Ehr, tudo bem, por que nós estamos tristes? Estamos de férias... A gente devia estar de divertindo! Eu vou para o mar! - Ron olhou para ela. - Vem comigo?

- Mas, Ron...

- Eu prometo.

Hermione segurou a mão que Ron estendia e se levantou. Foi andando, relutante, até a água tocar seus pés.

- Vem? - Ron tinha andado e estava com a água abaixo dos joelhos. Lentamente Hermione foi avançando, Ron dava um passo para trás quando ela dava um passo para a frente. O tempo passou e levou o medo de Hermione, agora os dois jogavam água para cima e brincavam de mergulhar. Já estavam no mar a tanto tempo que estavam com os dedos enrugados. Hermione se jogava em Ron e tentava o afundar, foi inútil já que ele era maior que ela. No final, Hermione era sempre a que afundava.

Não saíram da água até um chuva fininha começar. Antes que eles conseguissem sair da praia uma tempestade começou. Estava tão forte que os pingos doíam quando entravam em contato com o corpo, estava tão densa que eles não conseguiam ver o que estava a mais de um palmo deles.

- Me dá a mão Herms! - Ron gritou para ser ouvido em meio aos trovôes. - A gente precisa sair daqui!

- Nós não vamos conseguir chegar na casa! E nós não podemos aparatar! O terreno está protegido contra isso!

- Vem, vamos para a floresta, assim as árvores vão nos proteger da chuva!

Eles foram no que achavam que era a direção para a floresta. Conseguiram chegar lá depois de correr muito. A chuva não parava, nem diminuía, e as gotas ultrapassavam as árvores fazendo com que uma chuva mais leve, porém ainda forte, caísse nos dois. Caminharam para dentro da floresta procurando abrigo. Depois de andar por meia hora conseguiram achar uma caverna.

- Você está com a sua varinha?

- Não! Eu dexei em casa, pensei que você ia trazer...

Ficaram na entrada da caverna, e só conseguiam ver alguma coisa pela pouca luz que passava pelas densas árvores. Estava ficando frio e como eles estavam molhados, já estavam começando a tremer. Chegaram mais perto um do outro, pelo calor humano.

- Já chega! Nós temos que encontrar alguma coisa para nos aquecer. Vamos morrer de frio aqui. Se eu estivesse com a minha varinha!

- Nós não precisamos disso Ron. A gente só precisa de alguns galhos secos. Me ajuda achar alguns. Será que tem alguma coisa aqui dentro?

- Eu não sei, está muito escuro para ver alguma coisa.

- Eu... Eu acho que posso produzir um pouco de luz. Mas não sei se vai dar certo, e se der vai ser por pouco tempo.

- Você acha que consegue?

- Talvez, eu treinei fazer magia sem varinha durante a Guerra, eu até consegui alguns feitiços simples, mas era por pouco tempo.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá. Você está pronta?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça começando a se preparar. Viu Ron se virar para o interior da caverarna. - _Lumos_.

Assim que ela falou uma luz apareceu e Ron logo achou alguns pedaços de madeira. Hermione começou a se sentir fraca e a luz começou a diminuir. Esforçou-se para que a luz durasse até Ron pegar todas as madeiras. Ela não agüentou mais e caiu no chão, os joelhos batendo e fazendo com que o som ecoasse na caverna. Ron soltou a madeira e correu para o lado da garota.

- Desculpa – ela parecia cansada, sua voz demonstrava isso.

- Mi, calma, tudo bem, shh... Olha, eu consegui achar alguma madeiras. - Ron apontou para as madeiras. - Agora, é só acendê-las.

- Você sabe como fazer isso? - Sua voz era um sussurro.

- Erh, na verdade não.

- Tudo bem, só me ajuda, ok? - Hermione foi com a ajuda de Ron para perto da madeira. Pegou duas madeiras menores e começou a girar uma sobre a outra. Pequenas faíscas surgiram, e logo eles tinham uma fogueira. Hermione procurou algumas pedras e colocou em volta da madeira.

- Herms! Seu pé! - Agora com a luz, Hermione pôde ver que seus pés estavam todos cortados, não teve tempo de pegar os chinelos, como Ron conseguiu. Tinha cortado-os nos galhos caídos do chão da floresta, mas nem tinha percebido. A adrenalina tinha mascarado a dor, agora estava esvaindo-se e a morena começava a sentir os pés latejarem. Sentia-se cansada, com frio, com dor e com tontura.

- Ron, eu... - Não terminou a frase, desmaiou e antes de sua cabeça bater no chão, Ron a segurou.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ne te préoccupes pas**

* * *

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Hermione x Ron

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é da J.K. Rowling. Só a trama é minha.

* * *

Capítulo Seis

- Não eu não...

"Mãee! Não! … Pai!

"Harry... Me ajuda...

"Não vou no mar... Não vou no...

"Meu dirário! … Desculpa Sirius, desculpa...

"O código, por que Remus?

"Eu gosto do Ron? Eu..."

* * *

Hermione acordou confusa, demorou algum tempo para perceber onde estava, na cama. Não sabia como tinha chegado lá, a última lembrança que tinha era de estar com Ron num lugar escuro, iluminado apenas por uma fogueira. Olhou para a varanda e viu que estava um pouco escuro, mas não sabia dizer se era início da noite ou início do dia.

- Você acordou – uma voz baixa disse perto da sua cama, no lado esquerdo. Era Sirius. Hermione se virou e viu que todos estavam no seu quarto, perto de sua cama, com expressões estranhas no rosto. Olhou para Sirius de novo e viu que ele segurava seu diário na mão direita.

- O quê? Por quê? É o meu...

- Diário, sim a gente sabe. - Sirius parecia triste.

- Herms, - Lupin começou a falar. - Você desmaiou na caverna e Ron te trouxe de volta. - Ela olhou para Ron e reparou que ele evitava olhá-la nos olhos.

- Que dia é hoje?

- Você dormiu por um dia inteiro. Hoje é dia dezoito. Você teve um pouco de febre ontem e começou a falar enquanto dormia.

"No começo pensamos que eram coisas sem nexo, mas então nós começamos a ficar preocupados e você falou do diário."

- Vocês podem nos deixar? Preciso falar com você Hermione.- Ela notou como Sirius a chamou por seu nome, só fazia isso quando estava bravo com ela. Todos saíram do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos. - Por que você fez aquilo? - Perguntou com um ar paternal, um ar preocupado.

- Por que vocês leram o meu diário? - Rebateu, sentindo-se como uma criança de cinco anos. - Vocês não tinham direito de ler...

- Você não tinha direito de fazer o que fez! Eu confiei em você, Hermione! Achei que tinha conseguido fazer com que você desistisse daquela idéia absurda! Aparentemente não!

Hermione se sentou na cama e abraçou os joelhos, olhando para a varanda. Não queria que Sirius a visse chorando, embora estivesse chorando tanto a ponto de estar soluçando. _Eu sou uma idiota! Por que eu fiz aquilo?! Por que eu te traí Six?_

Ela ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e se fechar, olhou em volta e viu que Sirius tinha saído do quarto. Virou-se de novo para a varanda e se deitou, abraçou novamente seus joelhos e tornou-se uma bola. Depois de chorar muito sentiu-se cansada e conseguiu dormir, um sono conturbado, cheio de pesadelos.

No dia seguinte acordou e constatou olhando para seu relógio que já era meio dia. Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho. Vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma regata branca e olhou-se no espelho. Estava um caco. Com bolsinhas embaixo do olho e com pequenas olheiras, pela noite mal dormida. Não só isso, estava com os olhos inchados por ter ido dormir chorando. Estava um caco. Não se importou, saiu do banheiro e foi até a cozinha. Não havia ninguém na casa, provavelmente estavam na praia. Ela pegou algumas comidas e recolveu preparar o almoço, já que não encontrava Monstro em nenhum lugar. Preparou uma macarronada, comeu e deixou o resto na mesa para que eles comessem quando voltassem. _O que eu vou fazer?_ De repente teve uma grande idéia. Subiu as escadas e pegou seu Ipod e varinha, depois foi para o quintal da casa e transformou uma grande pedra em um gira-gira. Sempre que ela estava chateada, quando era pequena, seus pais a levavam no parque e eles brincavam no gira-gira. Ela lançou em si um feitiço para que não enjoasse e se sentou no gira-gira. Escolheu uma música que a alegrava, colocando-a no volume máximo e começou a girar, o mais rápido que pôde. Os minutos se passaram e ela começou a ficar de bom humor. _Tudo bem, eu só tenho que falar com o Sirius... Assim que eles chegarem eu falo com ele. _Sem que percebesse ela estava cantando a música que ouvia, presa em seu próprio mundo.

- Me gustan los aviones, me gustas tu. Me gusta viajar, me gustas tu. Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tu. Me gusta el viento, me gustas tu. Me gusta soñar, me gustas tu. Me gusta la mar, me gustas tu. ¿Qué voy hacer? Je ne sais pas. ¿Qué voy hacer? Je ne sais plus. ¿Qué voy hacer? Je suis perdue. ¿Qué horas son mi corazón?

Hermione sentiu tirarem seus fones e viu que não estava mais girando. - Uma da tarde. - Viu os grandes olhos azuis de Ron na sua frente. Tinha pensado tanto no que iria falar para Sirius que esqueceu que também tinha que falar com Ron. Com certeza ela tinha falado alguma coisa do código e o Remus já devia ter contado o que tinha escrito.

- Ron... - Hermione desviou os olhos para sua calça de moletom e começou a tirar uns fiapinhos invisíveis dela. - Eu preciso falar com você...

- Herms. Não, não precisa. Eu falei com o Remus e, bom, eu sei já do código desvendado... Você sabe que eu sempre vou te amar, não é? Por isso... Bom, eu entendo se você me ver só como seu amigo...

Nas últimas palavras Hermione olhou para Ron. - O quê? Ron, eu gosto de você provavelmente desde o sexto ano! Só que eu nunca pensei que você gostassse de mim desse jeito. Eu fiquei anos negando a mim mesma que eu gostava de você mais do que como amiga...

- Verdade? Eu fazia a mesma coisa... - Ron deu uma risadinha nervosa. - Acho que não tem mais desculpas agora...

Hermione olhou nos seus olhos e depois para seus lábios, os dois se beijaram com cautela, mas logo foram perdendo a vergonha. Ron se sentou no gira-gira e eles ficaram conversando e girando. Riram por muito tempo até que ouviram Sirius chamando-o para almoçar.

- Ele está muito bravo, não é?

- Não se preocupa Herms. A culpa de ter te feito chorar está corroendo-o o dia inteiro... Mas... Depois nós temos que conversar sobre isso. Agora vamos, eu estou morrendo de fome e aquela macarronada parece estar ótima! - Ron passou o braço pelos ombros de sua namorada e eles começaram a ir em direção da casa. - Ah! Quase me esqueci... Eu desvendei o código sozinho, viu?

Ela riu, sabendo que depois de seis anos sua vida começava a se encaixar de novo. A partir daquele momento tudo iria ficar bem.

* * *

N/A: Bom, uma explicação:

O diário da Hermnione é um diário bruxo, quando ela vai escrever alguma coisa nele ela pode colocar suas lembranças lá, para ver depois – como uma penseira. Por isso ela sempre começa a escrever como se já tivesse falado antes o que tinha acontecido. Ou seja, quando os homens pegaram seu diário, além de ver o que ela tinha escrito, eles viram as lembranças dela, como por exemplo, quando Lucius matou sua mãe, quando Harry a encontrou no banheiro e etc...

Bom, eu escrevi essa fic no ano passado, quando eu ainda estava na escola... Sim, ao invés de prestar atenção, no último mês de aula eu basicamente escrevi fic no caderno. Ela tem 30 páginas. E eu curti muito escrevê-la. Incrivelmente eu digitei todas essas 30 páginas em dois dias...

Tenho que agradecer ao professor de francês da minha amiga Chox, à Chox e à Little S. Porque eles traduziram pra mim as frases em francês! Vocês são demais!=)

O título: Ne te préoccupes pas → Não te preocupe.

A música desse capítulo: Me Gustas Tu - Manu Chao

Espero que vocês tenham curtido!

Bea~!


End file.
